


Getting Dirty

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-07
Updated: 2008-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Getting Dirty

**Title:** Getting Dirty  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None, really.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #33: Labour  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** It's pretty straightforward, really. Neville likes being dirty.

  
~

Getting Dirty

~

Neville knew his grandmother couldn’t understand it, nor could his friends. He wasn’t sure he even had words to explain why he loved getting dirty, the sensation of dirt slipping through his fingers. He just did.

Somehow, Bill got it, though. He never batted an eyelash when he’d come home to find Neville labouring in the yard, sweat pouring off him. In fact, Bill would oftentimes just stand there and smile.

Neville liked to think his habit of gardening bare-chested had something to do with that. Bill always seemed extremely affectionate on those nights.

Yes, Neville loved getting dirty.

~


End file.
